Shi Yan/Martial Spirits
Martial Spirits Immortal Martial Spirit Ch 6 * Infinite self-recovery without use of qi. Could lead him to immortality (never die or age). * Can heal damage from poisons. * Can heal mental problems and evil feelings. * Over time, it's recovery can reach new stages and becomes stronger. * Can eventually regrow limbs instantly and allow one's body to approach immortality as the spirit evolves, eventually can regrow one's freshly body from only their spirit. * The spirit allows his body to course with Immortal Blood which is constantly replenished ** Immortal Blood could restore the damaged secret as if it is new. ** Immortal Blood can help Demon Beast evolve. ** Immortal Blood can predict the future of Low Realm Warriors. Using the Immortal Blood and Immortal Rebirth Secrets, he could see the current and past of the warrior's he knew. He could vaguely know one's life trajectory in the future. ** Immortal Blood can be used to see the status of warriors lower than Earth Realm. Petrification Martial Spirit Ch 19 * Strong self-defense ability against attacks from weapons and qi. * After petrification, one's body would be as hard as rock, but was still very agile, which would increase one's ability a lot. * Can transform one's body to any shape or sizes he wants and add specific characteristics to his disguise. He can not only change his body characteristics (ex. into a different lifeform or into a different size human), he can also change his facial features. * As he advances stages, not only does his body become stronger, it is also protected with a coating of colored light. He also advances in much earlier stages Mysterious Martial Spirit / Devouring Ch 8 * Not only helped him purify the Profound Qi in his meridians, but also mysteriously imposed negative emotions on his foes during fights. * This mysterious Martial Spirit was able to absorb the Profound Qi of the dead, alter it into alive magical power in the meridians, and awaken and increase other Martial Spirits. * The backlash from the negative energy makes Shi Yan become increasingly insane; Shi Yan can chose to withstand the backlash to himself, equivalent to inhumane torture, or he can vent his frustration in sex, where a part of his power is transfer to his partner. Star Martial Spirit Ch 345 * Absorbs Star Light to strengthen the heart. * Star Manipulation: Allows Shi Yan to have preciese control over Star power. It is the most esoteric and arcane technique gained from the inheritance of the Star God. ** Heavenly Dipper Net: After gaining enlightenment from the Big Dipper Constellation Shi Yan can summon extra power from that specific star cluster. He forms 7 meteorites that can severely injure Sky realm cultivators. As his insights into star power and the Big Dipper Constellation deepen, the power of the Heavenly Dipper Net increase. ** Big Dipper God Arrow: Star power to condense the bow, and the Essence Qi to create the arrows. Or, use the Stars power to make the arrows. Also, Shi Yan could combine the Essence Qi and the Stars power to make the most powerful arrow. The Big Dipper God Arrow had five types. They were the Star Falling, Star Raindrop, Meteor Catching Moon, Mighty Galaxy, and Seven Stars Brilliant World. Each type required the combination of star power and Essence Qi. The Essence Qi would form different styles of attacks. Each type had a different formation. The power of the Big Dipper God Arrow would grow together with the improvement of Realm and Essence Qi. * Starlight: Following the rules of the stars, opening the Star Martial Spirit would make the stars move much faster as if the light had extended across all space and boundaries. That was one kind of Body Shifting Technique, which was even faster than the Electric Shift and could be compared with the starlight. This technique took advantage of the Star Martial Spirit and the star power. Once the mind was triggered, the body would be like the starlight, which was the same as Tang Yuannan when he could. disappear into thin air, traveling thousands of miles away. * Star Shield: After he had gathered the star power and condensed it into the Star Light Shield, this Star Light Shield would absorb the star power, making the Star Shield solid and immune to fire and water, and allowing it to withstand all kinds of energy impact. ** Star Wings: This is the derivation of the Star Shield. Allows cultivators under the Sky Realm to fly. Once the Star Wings were condensed and refined, they would keep absorbing the star power from the sky which helped Shi Yan fly. Therefore, he didn’t consume any of the Profound Qi when using the Star Wings to fly. The speed of the Star Wings depended on the magnitude of the starlight contained within. The stronger the star power was, the faster the speed of the Star Wings could be. When all the starlight in the Star Wings were stimulated, it would form the Star Fleeting, which could move one thousand miles in just a blink. Flaming Sun Martial Spirit * Absorbs Sunlight/Solar-Power. * It allows him to withstand heat. * ... Category:Martial Spirits